Love, War, and High School
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Tori's the new girl in town and she quickly catches the attention of Beck and Jade. But anyone smart in Hollywood knew it'd be a mistake to get in the middle of Beck and Jade. It'd be asking for World War Three.
1. New Girl

_Ladies and Gentleman_  
_To those among you who are easily frightened_  
_We suggest you turn away now_  
_To those of you who think you can take it_  
_We say welcome to the Mad House_

_Rihanna - Mad House_

/

"Hand me the bottle, André." Jade West ordered, snapping her fingers together impatiently. "You're hogging all of it."

André Harris turned around and gave Jade the bottle of Ciroc. She took a swig and ignored the burn as the alcohol went down her throat.

"Jade, you hog everything." André shot back.

Jade turned around to their other friends, Cat, Robbie, and Beck. "Do I always hog the drinks?"

"Yes." "All the time." "I don't like vodka, so have at it." Were the responses from the group.

"Fine." Jade huffed. She gave the bottle back to André. "I think I'm done with it anyway."

"More for us, then.

Beck moved in closer to Jade and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Jade loved moments like these. It was Saturday night, her friends were at the penthouse, her mother was in New York. Her father was in...Boston? Philadelphia? Or was it Jersey? It didn't matter, all she knew was that they were on the other side of the country and she was left to her own devices.

Karen was off promoting her new line of shoes, predicted to possibly be as successful and exclusive as Jimmy Choo's, and her dad was overseeing the development of the newest West Hotel.

"Let's go to my room for a minute." Jade said, nudging Beck to get his attention.

"Fine."

Jade untangled herself from Beck and stood. She hoped to go unnoticed by the rest of the group and quickly get upstairs.

She walked away from the living room, hearing Beck's footsteps closely behind her.

When the couple made it her bedroom, Beck instantly plopped down on her bed. Jade followed his lead and sat down opposite of him.

"Let's order room service."

Beck chuckled. He check the time on the clock hanging above Jade's television. "Jade, it's midnight."

Jade shrugged, "So? Perks of living in a hotel my dad owns. I get whatever I want, whenever I want. I really want chocolate chip cookies and ice cream. What about you?"

"I don't want anything."

"Fine but when I get my cookies, I am not sharing with you." Jade grabbed the phone by her bed and pressed the button that directed her straight to the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Hi, can you send up a plate of chocolate chips cookies and a carton of vanilla ice cream."

"Coming right up, Miss West."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jade hung the phone up and returned it to its rightful place. She heard her friends laughing loudly downstairs.

"I wonder what they're doing down there."

"Alcohol makes everything funny." Jade said.

"True."

Beck traced his finger along Jade's leg while Jade watched him. She sighed in content. While she loved it when her friends were all together, she loved the moments with just her and Beck even more.

She looked up and barely caught the tall end of what Beck was trying to say to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you excited for our junior year?"

"Yeah. I'm so ready to be an upperclassmen."

"Did you get your schedule?"

Jade shook her head. "No, I'll get it Monday morning. My dad is trying to put me in fucking AP calculus."

"It's because you're the only person I know besides that kid Daniel Lu who has kept an A-plus in math since eighth grade. You and Tyler are kind of math geniuses."

That was true. Jade may have had her mother's supermodel good looks, but she also had her father's Ivy League worthy brilliance. "As long as I get to take theater, creative writing, and dance, he can put me in as many math classes as he wants."

"You're going to be a busy bee."

"You know I'll always have time to have fun." Jade said, smirking. "No matter how much work I have to do."

"Good."

Jade's phone rang obnoxiously against her wood bedside table. She grabbed it and answered it without looking. "Hello...oh, hey Ryder...just in my room...I know what time it is...no, who goes to parties on a Sunday? Sundays are for brunch and sleeping in 'til noon...I'm fine...my mom will be back by the afternoon, but my dad doesn't get back until Monday morning...yes, I know...you don't have to check up on me...alright...goodnight, Ryder."

"What did Ryder want?"

"To check up on me. The parental units are out of town, so he thinks it's his job to babysit me."

"Isn't that what older God siblings do?" Beck teased.

"Yes, but Ryder is annoying."

"You love him."

Jade rolled her eyes, but she didn't deny the claim. "I already have an over bearing, overprotective big brother. I don't need a babysitter."

"I beg to differ." When Jade was left alone, she could start a bit of trouble.

"Touché."

Beck stood up. "I have to get going."

"No, stay the night."

"Jade..."

"Come on." Jade pleaded.

Beck checked the time again. "I have to be at the golf course with my dad in about six hours with his fellow producer for some father-son competition. I need sleep."

"So sleep here."

"We both know that if I stay, we won't sleep."

Jade got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Beck's neck. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yes, but I have to go." Beck said.

"Fine."

"How about you and I go out tomorrow night?" Beck suggested. "Where ever you want to go, no matter how expensive."

Jade contemplated the offer for a minute, then nodded. "Deal. Can you even drive? We've been drinking. I'll call you a cab."

"I haven't because my dad would murder me if I was hungover tomorrow." Beck kissed Jade's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night. Text me when you get home, so I'm not worried sick about you."

"I will." And with that, Beck was gone.

Jade sighed and got out of her bed. She walked over to her closet and opened up the door. Out jumped her tiny pug, Baxter. She bent down and picked him up. "Hey. How long have you been hiding in there?"

The dog scratched at Jade's arm, obviously not wanting to be held. She put him down.

Her friends' laughter could be heard from her bedroom. She considered joining them downstairs. Having fun with them sounded much better than being alone, wallowing.

"Suit yourself, Baxter." Jade said. "I'm going to have some fun."

* * *

"Remind me to stop drinking vodka." Jade said, pushing her sunglasses up to better look at her menu.

"Stop drinking vodka." Beck deadpanned. He peeked up over his menu and smiled.

"Ever so sarcastic, baby."

"You've rubbed off on me."

"But I'm serious." Jade continued. "I really should stop drinking."

"I take it that you rejoined the party after I left?"

Jade nodded, "Yes. And I shouldn't have. I should have stayed in my room and watched Friends or something."

"Nah, hanging out with the gang is better."

"Yeah, I guess."

They were at Jade's favorite place in the world, Nozu, one of Hollywood's best Japanese restaurants. They were seated in the front, in a booth. People could still see them, but they had a bit of privacy.

Jade flipped the page on her menu, reading it, even though she already knew what she was ordering. "I want spicy California rolls and miso soup. What about you?"

"Spicy tuna rolls."

Jade looked up from her menu and studied Beck's face. Something about him seemed...off. She didn't know what it was, but it was something.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jade reached across the table and took Beck's hand in hers. "You don't seem like yourself tonight. Talk to me. Please."

"Why don't we eat first." Beck suggested. "Then we can talk."

Jade shook her head, "I won't be able to enjoy myself if I know there is something bugging you."

Beck but the inside if his cheek. Jade was obviously not going to let this go. "I wanted to talk about us."

"Okay." Jade grabbed a sugar packet and ripped it open. She poured the sugar into her iced peach green tea and stirred it with her straw. "What about us?"

"I think we need to take a break."

Jade barely had enough time to raise her straw to her lips when Beck finished his sentence. She sat in complete silence, trying to let the words soak into her mind.

Beck wanted a break? From her? No, this had to be a mistake.

"What?"

"I think we need-"

"No, I heard you the first time. I was just giving you time to think about what you just said and change your mind."

"I would just like to take a step back for a while. We've been Beck and Jade since since freshman year. People look at us like we are one person. I've never been just Beck, and you've never been just Jade."

"I'm sorry, but it's not like I overshadow you or anything."

"Are you kidding? I don't think you realize it, but you overshadow almost every person you come in contact with. I don't think it's even on purpose, but you do it."

"Are you feeling a little emasculated?" Jade spat out, crossing her arms over her chest. Did he want her to apologize for exuding confidence? Fuck that.

"When was the last time you ever let me have a say in anything? You're so fucking intense and controlling. We hardly ever agree on anything and we fight almost every day."

"That's not true!" Jade argued. "You and I had a great time yesterday."

"That was one day out of the like, nine hundred we've been together. In the past few months, we've had more bad days than good ones. I'm tired."

Jade looked down at her lap, so Beck wouldn't see the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"You're tired of me?"

"Jade, of course not." Beck reached across the table to hold Jade's hand, but she instantly recoiled. "I could never get tired of you."

"But you're breaking up with me." Jade said, looking up. The tears had passed, and she was not going to give Beck the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Jade West was a lot of things, but pathetic was not one of them.

"We aren't working out right now. And if I let this going on any longer, we'll just hate each other."

Jade scoffed, "Do you want me to thank you for ending things? Thanks Beck, for breaking up with me. Why don't I just get down on my knees and worship the ground you walk on. You know, the narcissism in that fucking sentence was a bit too much."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Save it." Jade threw her napkin off of her lap and grabbed her purse. She stood up.

"Jade, where are you going?"

"Home."

Beck sighed, "Let me take you to the hotel."

"I am pretty self-sufficient. I can get home."

Beck slid out of the booth, "Jade, come on. It's getting dark outside."

"No!" Jade replied, stubbornly. She walked briskly to the front of the restaurant, but she was soon stopped by the owner, Ms. Lee.

"Hey, you and the boy with the fluffy hair need to pay for those drinks!" Ms. Lee snapped.

Jade looked the older woman up and down, before flipping over the tray Ms. Lee had in her hand, knocking over about five or six glasses. The crashed loudly on the wood floors, sending shards of glass and liquid everywhere.

"Screw you." Jade hissed. She pushed past Ms. Lee and kept walking.

"Hey!" Ms. Lee called, "Get back here!"

Beck pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and leafed through his cash. He pulled out two crisp fifty dollar bills and shoved them into Ms. Lee's hand.

"Sorry about that." He said, apologetically. "Keep the change."

Jade made her way out of the restaurant. It was unusually cold for a summer night. She saw a taxi coming up the street. She stuck out her hand, hoping to get the taxi driver's attention. It worked. The guy quickly pulled over and stopped in front of Jade.

"Jade!"

She turned around and saw Beck running towards her.

"Leave me alone, Beck." Jade opened the car door and got into the cab. "West Hotel in the Hollywood Hills," she told the cab driver.

"Anything for the pretty lady."

"Talk to me again, and you'll find my stun gun in the back of your neck." Jade warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for when Jade would let a curse word or two slip out in regards to Beck. And the driver didn't dare say another word to Jade, seeing how pissed she was.

Once the cab screeched to a halting stop, Jade opened her purse and handed the cab driver a twenty dollar bill, and hopped out. The doorman, seeing Jade, quickly opened the door for her.

"How are you tonight, Miss West?"

"Not doing so great, Jeff, but thank you for asking." Jade replied, smiling at the older man.

"Well, tomorrow's a new day."

"You are so wise." Jade appreciated the olde man being there. He was really nice and always giving her aloof, nondescript advice. Her reminded her of the cool older uncle.

"Thank you."

Jade didn't say anything, she just walked over to the private elevator that only accessed the top three floors to the hotel. She opened up her purse until she found her hotel card. The elevator door opened and Jade stepped inside, swiping her card so it would take her to the thirty-fifth floor.

Once Jade made it to her floor, she let out a sigh of relief. There were no people around, and she could actually relax a bit.

The elevator door opened, leading straight into the penthouse.

The smell of her mother's fruity shampoo hit her nostrils almost instantly. Her infectious laughter filled the penthouse and could be traced back to the kitchen.

Jade pulled off her heels and sighed as her feet hit the floor. God, it felt great to be home. Then she made her way to the kitchen.

Her mother was standing there, her cell phone skillfully placed between her ear and shoulder, a can of whipped cream in one hand, and a tub of hot fudge in the other.

Karen looked up and smiled, "Jade's here, I gotta go...I will...see you tomorrow...I love you too...bye."

"Who was that?"

"Daddy. I called to let him know I made it home."

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago." Karen replied. She put everything down on the countertop so her hands would be free. She rounded the corner and wrapped her daughter up in a bear hug. "Oh baby, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. How was New York?"

"Amazing. You know I love Manhattan." Karen pulled herself away from her daughter long enough to sprint to the living room. "I got you something."

"I love gifts."

"Well you are going to love this."

Karen opened her bag and pulled out a champagne colored show box. Karen's loopy signature was on the box.

"You, my darling, get the very pair of Karen West heels."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. You are my shoe tester."

Jade pulled the lid off of the box and tossed it down. She peeled back the tissue paper and pulled out the heel. The were sleek black pumps, but the heel was covered in shiny silver and black spikes. The soles of the shoe were the same glossy champagne color as the box.

"Oh my God."

"You like them?"

"Are you kidding? I love them."

"Good. I think I'm going call them The Jade."

"You're naming these after me?"

"Why wouldn't I? This pair was inspired by you."

"These are exquisite."

Karen smiled and looked at her daughter, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little melancholy. And you're smiling, but it's not reaching your eyes. What's wrong?"

"Beck just broke up with me."

"What? Right now?"

Jade nodded, "Yeah. He doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"Oh honey. I am so sorry."

"We've been together since we were 13 and all of a sudden, I'm not good enough for him."

Jade didn't know what upset her more. The fact that she just got dumped, or the fact that she was blindsided. The breakup came out of nowhere. Yeah, she and a Beck argued, but it was their thing.

"No, honey. You're more than enough. Guys are just really, really stupid. Trust me, you're father may have a degree from Wharton, but he's an imbecile."

Her mother's statement made Jade let out an ugly sob. That wasn't a good enough excuse. That was not a decent reason to be dumped.

"That's not comforting." Jade cried.

"Sorry." Karen wiped Jade's tears from her cheeks. "Why don't you sleep in my room, we'll order a plate of cookies from the kitchen, and we can watch cheesy movies. Does that sound good?"

Jade sniffled, "It sounds good."

"Okay then. Go get ready for bed and meet me in my room in fifteen."

"Okay."

Karen kissed Jade's forehead, "I know it feels like the end of the world, but it isn't. You're going to be fine. I promise."

* * *

"We are not in Kansas anymore." Tori Vega said, looking out the window of her mother's Buick Lacrosse.

"No we are not." Tori's mother, Holly replied.

Hollywood Hills Academy was settled on acres upon acres of land, but the school itself was small, exclusive.

"This is my new school for the next two years."

"You're going to do great, baby. You are going to love it here."

"I hope so."

"When are you going to get out of the car?" Holly asked.

"I don't know. I think my anxiousness has paralyzed me."

Holly affectionately squeezed her daughter's hand. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

"You gotta go. I cannot be late for my first day."

"Sorry!" Tori took a deep breath and opened the car. Once she stepped outside, she was met by the warm California air.

There were a slew of luxury cars pulling into the school, either heading towards the student parking lot, or just dropping teens off.

The school appeared to have a chic, modern look to it, even though it was built in 1915.

Tori reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly got onto her school email and pulled up her schedule. The email also said a student, Beck Oliver would be showing her around.

But who was Beck Oliver? How was she supposed to pick him out of a crowd?

Tori muttered something under her breath while staring down at her phone. She suddenly came into contact with a hard body, knocking her down.

"Oof!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Tori shook her head. "No, this is my fault. I wasn't looking."

She looked up and saw a gorgeous guy staring down at her, as if he were some sort of angel.

"Are you okay?"

Tori couldn't speak. The words 'I'm fine,' were on the tip of her tongue but they just refused to escape her lips. She seriously hoped not every guy at the school was this good looking because if they were, she wouldn't be able to speak until she graduated.

"Are you okay?" He repeated, holding out his hand for Tori to grab. She did. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"I'm fine." Tori finally choked out. "I was just checking my schedule and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Are you new here?"

"Yes. I'm Victoria. Or Tori. I usually go by Tori, but since this is an introduction, I thought I should use my full name. Hi, I'm Tori Vega."

"Okay, Victoria. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be showing you around. My name is Beck. Or Beckett, since this is our first time meeting." Beck teased. "Beck Oliver. Nice to meet you."

"Can you show me to my locker? I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going."

"Sure. What's your locker number?"

"217."

"Oh that's right next to my gir-"

Tori turned around, "What?"

"Nothing. You're next to a girl I know."

"Oh. Is she nice?"

Beck let out a snort, "She's something. Let's just leave it at that."

Tori didn't really know how to receive the statement, so she just didn't reply.

They walked up the stairs to where all the other upperclassmen were. Beck received tons of shy waves, enthusiastic greetings, and flirty glances.

Tori could see why he the center of attention. He was too good looking for words. With his long brown hair, huge brown eyes, and perfect skin tone, she could see why girls fell at his feet.

Beck seemed pretty down to earth so far, despite all the female attention. He looked pretty laid back in his denim jeans, white tee, and blue and grey flannel, but on his left wrist was a matte black Rolex, a watch that retailed for over six thousand dollars. He had to be rich or really lucky when it came to thrifting.

"You sure are popular." Tori joked.

Beck shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." He looked up so he could pay attention to the different locker numbers. "215, 216, here we are! Locker 217."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Who is your first period teacher?" Beck asked. "I can take you there."

"Umm," Tori looked back down at her phone, "Sikowitz."

"Me too. Lucky you."

"Lucky me."

The bell rang. People slammed their locker doors shut, waved their friends goodbye, and scuttled off to class, not daring to be late on the first day. Other girls, who were in ridiculously high heels, decided not to run in fear of twisting an ankle on the freshly waxed floors.

"Come along, Tori."

Tori finally stopped looking around and sprinted to catch up with Beck, who had already started walking.

So far, she was definitely liking Hollywood.

**.**

By the time lunch rolled around, Tori had picked up on a few things.

One: Everyone at the school was incredibly rich. Like, so rich it wasn't even fair. Everyone was the son or daughter of an actor, or musician, or famous plastic surgeon. Some were even on reality shows. These kids lived in mansions, had beach houses, wore Chanel and Louboutins to school, and drove Bentleys.

Two: Not too many people cared about the new girl. And it sucked. Going to one of the most exclusive private schools in Los Angeles wasn't going to be easy. These kids had gone to school together since birth, and they had no interest in letting the Florida import encroach on their already established cliques.

Three: Apparently there was a girl named Jade West and she was the talk of the school. All day long, Tori had heard the murmurs about her, and her curiosity had been piqued. Who was Jade West? And why was she the only topic of discussion?

Tori had asked a few people are these were the responses:

"How do you not know who Jade West is? What rock did you live under?"

**.**

"Jade West is only the hottest girl at this school!" A guy from Tori's math class answered. "Have you seen her rack?"

**.**

"Her mother is Karen West, former 90s supermodel. She's been on Vogue like six times. She was the face of Gucci, Clinique, and Chanel. Now she has a shoe line. I'm dying to get my hands on one of the first pairs of Karen West pumps." A preppy blonde girl chattered. "My legs would look great."

**.**

"Jade is number two in the class, only bested by me."

"Who are you?"

"Daniel Lu." The guy replied. "Jade's my only real academic competition at this school. And she maintains flawless grades while being a socialite. The Lord took his time with her."

**.**

"The lucky bitch is dating Beck Oliver." A girl spat out, obviously jealous.

"Dating? Is it serious?"

"Oh yeah. They've been since eighth grade. The fact that she gets to have sex with him makes me want to strangle her out of pure envy."

**.**

"Her father was on the cover of Forbes last month."

"Who's her father?" Tori asked.

"Richard West, hotel magnate. His family own West Hotels, one of the most high end hotel chains on earth. He's my idol. Not only is he one the most brilliant men in Los Angeles, he married a supermodel, and created two really gorgeous, smart kids. I aspire to be him in twenty years."

Tori nodded, "I hope you achieve that."

**.**

So Jade West was the extremely pretty, popular, rich, and mean. It sounded like she was a fascinating person. And the fact that she was MIA made her even more interesting.

"Tori!" Tori turned around and saw Beck walking towards her. "Hey, new girl."

"Hi."

"Why don't you sit with me and my friends." Beck suggested. "You look like a lost puppy."

"I feel like a lost puppy."

"So how is your first day going?"

"It's going okay I guess. I'm still the new girl and people are looking at me like I'm a freak. I've officially been ostracized."

"I haven't ostracized you. And I think you'll like my friends."

"Really?" Beck nodded. "Tell me about them."

"They're an eccentric bunch. There's André, who is a musical genius. His father owns SPH Records."

"Are you serious? His father is Steven Harris?"

"Yup. Then there's Robbie. He comes from a long line of comical genius. And then there is Cat."

"Cat?"

"Short for Caterina. She's petite, bubbly, quirky, and has the hugest voice on earth. The girl was made for Broadway. In fact, her parents were on Broadway. They have like, ten Tonys in between them. Her dad still acts, but Mama Valentine retired about a year ago."

"Gosh, these people are like Hollywood royalty."

"Yeah, but that's most of the town, so I'm not fazed by it anymore."

"What about Jade?"

Beck stopped walking. He turned so he was facing Tori. "What?"

"Jade. I keep hearing about her and someone told me she's your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend." Beck corrected. "We just broke up."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"But Jade is...she's something. She's gorgeous, witty, fun, she's extremely intelligent. I could go on for hours about her-"

"You don't have to continue."

"Okay, I won't."

"What about you? How would you describe yourself?"

"Devilishly handsome, smart, funny, charming-"

"Come on, I'm being serious."

"So am I." Beck said, smiling.

Beck and Tori continued the walk in silence until they made it outside to where are the tables were. They walked over to the big center table smack dab in the middle of everything.

"Here's the pretty boy! What took you so long?"

"Show the new girl around. Guys, this is Tori. Tori, this is André, Robbie, and Cat."

"Hi!" A bubbly girl with vibrant red hair smiled up at Tori. "I'm Cat."

Tori sat down across from who Beck called André. "Nice to meet you, Cat."

"Where are you from, new girl?"

"Florida. Hollywood, Florida."

"Well, welcome to the other Hollywood." André said, raising his water bottle in celebration. "Why'd you move out here?"

"My mom's a lawyer and she got a great job offer out here."

"What law firm?"

"Smith and Daniels."

"Oh, Ryder's dad is half owner of that firm." Cat pointed out. She pointed to a tall guy with perfect brown hair. As if on cue, he turned around. Yet another ridiculously attractive guy. It wasn't fair. "He's also Jade's god brother. Their parents are best friends."

"Speaking of Jade," Robbie started, looking up from his pearPad, "where is she?"

Everyone at the table turned to Beck. He just shrugged, "Don't look at me. I have no idea where she is."

"What?"

"I'm serious. I don't know why she didn't show."

André rolled his eyes, "It's just like Jade to skip the first day of school. Classic Jade West."

Ryder walked past their table, but Beck reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" Ryder exclaimed, shoving Beck's hand away. "Keep your hands off, Oliver!"

"Where's Jade?"

"None of your fucking business." Ryder retorted. "Now leave me alone."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. You lost the right to keep tabs on her when you broke up with her. But she told me to tell you to fuck off. So fuck off." And with that, Ryder walked off to his own table.

"You and Jade broke up?" Cat hissed, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Yeah."

"When?" Cat asked. "A few days ago, you were fine."

"Yesterday. Can we not talk about it?"

"Do we have to choose sides?" Robbie asked, groaning. "I cannot get in the middle of another Beck and Jade war. I still have prescription Xanax because of all the anxiety I had last time. I had a stomach ulcer."

Beck scoffed, "Stop being so dramatic."

"I was out of school for a week because of you two." Robbie added.

Cat nodded, "It's true. I was there."

"There will be no sides." Beck assured. "Jade and I are mature enough to handle this separation amicably."

"Why'd you guys break up?" André questioned.

"I love Jade, no doubt about it, but we just need a break."

"So this is temporary?"

"This is a day-by-day thing. Now Jade and I were together for three years, and I'll always love her, but right now, we just need to spend some time apart. Now who has a new topic?"

Tori's curiosity about Jade only intensified. She was dying to actually see this girl with her own two eyes, to see if she was actually worth all the talk.

She looked around. People were staring at her, some with awe, some curiosity, some envy. She swore she a girl look her up and down, then snort in amusement, as if she didn't belong. Maybe she didn't.

She just turned around and listened to the friends talk. They talked so fast, she could barely get a word in.

Her phone buzzed in her lap. She flipped it over and slid the unlock bar. A text message appeared.

_From: Mom_

_So, how's the first day going?_

* * *

"Is the second day going better than the first?" Beck asked, leaning against a random locker.

Tori shrugged, "The day hasn't even begun yet. I'm not as nervous. I don't need a horse tranquilizer."

"Maybe. I believe the second day is always more hectic than the first. Schedule changes, mix ups, it's pretty annoying."

"Now that I think about, you're right. The second day of school sucks."

The clicking of high heels drew closer, louder and louder, until they stopped. Someone cleared their throat behind Tori, which made her turn around.

The girl in front of her was tall, really tall, standing at about five-foot-eleven with her heels on. She had pale skin, icy blue eyes, and light brown hair that was piled up into a neat bun on top of her head. She wore white jean shorts, a simple red tank top, but her shoes were something straight off of a New York runway.

"When you stop gawking at me, can you move off of my locker?" The girl asked impatiently.

"Excuse me?"

"You're. On. My. Locker." The girl said, her tone patronizing. "Move."

"Sorry." Tori quickly moved out of the way.

Beck nodded towards the girl. "Jade."

"Beck."

"Daniels."

Ryder looked away from his phone to acknowledge Beck's greeting. "Oliver. Jade, you need me to take you home later?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you by your car right after. I'm already ready to get home."

"So why didn't you come to school yesterday, Jade?" Beck asked. "It was the first day."

"Because I didn't feel like coming." Jade replied. "Besides, what did I miss? The first week of school is pointless. What did you guys do, play Two Truths and A Lie?"

Beck rolled his eyes, "No, Jade. We aren't in kindergarten."

Jade slammed her locker door shut. "Whatever. Ryder, let's go."

Jade and Ryder walked off.

Tori stood in silence. She was barely acknowledged by Jade. It was like she just walked right through her, like Tori didn't exist.

Beck gave Tori a tight smile. "So that was Jade."

**.**

"I missed you yesterday." André said, trying to balance his food tray on one hand.

Jade raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Really?"

"Yeah. Every time I saw someone do or say something stupid, I'd be waiting for you to crack a joke, but you weren't there."

"I probably would've had really witty remarks."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

"Jadey!" Cat squealed, waving her hands for Jade to see. "Come sit."

Jade looked up and saw Cat flagging her down. Across from Cat, Beck was sitting there.

"Cat-"

"Come sit." Cat repeated, hitting the spot next to her to signal that it was available.

Jade didn't really want to sit at the same table as Beck, but she did want to sit next to Cat. Maybe she should just isolate Cat and they could get their own table.

André grabbed Jade's shirt and tugged it. "Come on. You're sitting with us today."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"You are so bossy, André." Jade grumbled, begrudgingly stomping over to the table.

Cat wrapped her arms around Jade once she sat down.

"I missed you." The small redhead said.

"We just saw each other a few days ago." Jade pointed out.

"And?"

Jade smiled, "I missed you too. What did you guys ever do without me?"

"We just wandered around aimlessly because we can't live without you, Jade." André joked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Good."

"How are your classes?" André asked. He picked up his burrito and took a bite.

"AP Calc already sucks and I hate my lit class. Sinjin sits next to me and he kept staring at me. Do you know how awkward that is?"

Tori was in Jade's English Lit class, but she doubt that she was noticed.

"I'm in your class." Tori spoke.

Jade looked away from André and turned to Tori and looked at her as if she was seeing her for the first time. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega." Tori was met with a blank stare. "I met you this morning." Another blank stare.

"Oh."

"I know you probably hear this a lot, but I am a huge fan of your mother. She's my idol. She's gorgeous, she's nice, she's running a fashion empire. I used to do a bit of modeling myself."

"You're pretty." Jade said.

"Thank you."

"It's a good thing that you're pretty, because it'll distract you from the fact that you talk a lot." Jade continued. "I didn't ask you to kiss my ass and sing my mother's praises."

Tori's face fell, "Oh. I'm sorry. I talk when I'm excited."

Jade stared Tori down for a few more seconds. "Can you go get me a bottle of water? I completely forgot to get one when I was up."

"Sure." Tori stood. "Spring?"

"No, Fiji. And an apple."

Tori nodded, "Okay, coming right up."

"Thanks."

**.**

"Do you need a ride home?" Beck asked. It was after school and he was walking towards the student parking lot with Tori.

"No, my mom should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"You want to come with me to this party my dad is dragging to me on Saturday? My dad is trying to kiss the ass of a movie star and said movie star has kids my age, but they suck." Beck explained. "I can't hang out with those boring people alone. I would ask Jade, but I can't."

"Why don't you just ask one of your friends?" Tori suggested.

"Aren't we friends?"

"I don't know, we only met yesterday." Tori replied.

"I like you, new girl. You're new, and different. Good different, of course."

Tori felt her cheeks heat up upon receiving the compliment. She silently cursed herself for being such a girl. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Great! I can tell you all the details tomorrow. See you tomorrow, Tori!" Beck ran off in search of his car, leaving Tori to stand alone.

On the other side of the quad, Jade and André stood. Jade was intently focused on Beck and Tori.

"You know, you were really mean to Tori." André said, snapping Jade out of her trance.

"I wasn't mean." Jade argued.

"Yes you were." André challenged. "You completely ignored her most of the time and when you weren't ignoring her, you treated her like she was insignificant."

"Look at her, talking to Beck." Jade said, ignoring what André was talking about. "He told me he wanted to be single and find out who he was without a girlfriend, and now he has the audacity to flirt with the new girl, and bring her to _my_ lunch table. The gall."

"Jade, you need to be nice."

"I am nice."

André gave Jade a pointed look. "No you aren't."

"What do you want me to do? Apologize to her?"

"You should. Tori's really nice. You should be nice in turn."

"André-"

"Do it for me."

"Okay. Now drop the subject."

"Thank you." André kissed Jade's forehead. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Jade walked away from her friend and had her eyes locked in on Tori. As she drew closer she called out her name. "Tori!"

Tori turned around, "Oh, hi Jade."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

Jade reached into her shirt and absentmindedly played with her promise ring hanging around her neck. "I just wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"I was a bitch to you." Jade started. "I've just been going through my own personal stuff, and I missed a day, and I see a new girl with my friends. I just freaked out and was really mean to you."

Tori didn't know what to say. Jade didn't strike her as the type to apologize.

"It's fine. I totally understand."

"Good, because I was hoping we could be friends. I mean, Beck thinks so highly of you. Every time I look up, you guys are attached at the hip."

"Is that awkward for you? Because-"

"It's fine." Jade lied. "Beck can be friends with whoever he wants."

Tori let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

"Maybe we should hang out. Cat usually sleeps over on Saturdays. Why don't you come."

"I can't."

"What? You're the new girl, you can't possibly already have plans for Saturday."

"Beck just invited me to hang out with him."

Jade's eyes got big for a second, but she quickly regained her composure. "Oh. Well maybe next time."

Tori saw her mother's car pull up out of the corner of her eye. "My mom's here, so I gotta go."

"Alright. Bye." Jade saw Ryder's BMW and walked towards it.

That was almost too easy. A person couldn't really be that freaking naive and trusting. If Tori wanted to spend time with Beck, so be it. But she and Tori would never be friends as long as that was going on.

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

Before Tori could get into her mother's car, someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around and saw a blonde girl in front of her. Tori could tell from the girl's necklace that her name was Alyssa.

"You've been hanging out with Beck, Jade and all of their friends right?" Alyssa asked.

Tori nodded, "Yeah. Do we know each other?"

"I'm going to give you a bit of free advice. Do not get involved with Beck and Jade."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand why not."

"Jade is fucking evil. If evil was personified, it would be Jade West. If Satan were to rise from Hell to reclaim earth, Jade would shove his own fiery pitchfork down his throat and laugh. And when she's done destroying you, she's going to take her daddy's money and use it to ruin any chance you have in this town."

"And Beck may seem nice, but underneath all of that charm and charisma, he's manipulative. By the time he's done playing with you, he'll go back to Jade. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're special."

"Who are you to give me advice."

"I dated Beck while he and Jade were on a break last year, and..." Alyssa took a deep breath. "I'm not going to get into it. Just get away from those two, and find some new friends."

"I think you're overreacting."

"And even if you don't fall prey to Beck, Jade will never like you. She's made up her mind and her allegiance is Cat, André, Beck, Ryder, and Robbie. You'll always be an outsider to her, so you might as well get out while you can."

"I have to go. Thanks for the unsolicited advice."

Tori opened the car door and slid in. She let out a sigh. "Thank God."

"What was that all about?" Holly asked.

Tori shook her head. "It was nothing. She was no one."

Tori wasn't about to let some jealous girl try to talk her out of being friends with Beck and Jade. They couldn't be as that girl made them out to be. Right?


	2. Learn Your Place

_"For those of us climbing to the top of the food chain, there can be no mercy. There is but one rule: hunt or be hunted."_

Francis Underwood – House of Cards

* * *

"What are you doing?" Richard asked, walking into his daughter's bedroom. Her clothes, shoes, books, and other items were scattered all over the usually clean bedroom.

"Cleaning." Jade replied. "Re-arranging some stuff."

"Why?"

"Because it's a new school year, I'm single now, and I want to re-do my bedroom."

"Your mom told me about Beck." Richard said, taking another step into Jade's bedroom. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "I thought girls were supposed to cry and eat ice cream. Do you want to cry and eat ice cream?"

"I refuse to cry anymore about Beck. Once was enough. So I'm going to redirect all of my energy onto this. And then I'll take a kickboxing class. And I've already eaten a lot of ice cream."

"Okay, but-"

"Do you want me to cry, punch a hole in the wall, and be an emotional mess, dad?" Jade asked. "Because if that's what you want, I can do it."

"No! I'm just a little surprised. I guess I have this clichéd idea of how sixteen year olds are supposed to react to this type of situation, and you're going against the grain." Richard explained.

"You know I'm not one for conformity. Or clichés for that matter. I am one of a kind."

"You sure are."

"But I am going to need your credit card." Jade added.

"Of course you are." Richard sighed and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He opened it and pulled out his black American Express to give to Jade.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He knew Jade only pulled the 'daddy' card when she wanted something. "Just don't spend too much."

"I'll try."

"And you'll succeed." Richard warned.

"Bye, dad."

"Don't go crazy."

* * *

"How do you think your first week went, sweetheart?" Tori's dad, David Vega asked.

"I think it went pretty well. I made some friends, so I can't complain. And I really like my teachers, especially Sikowitz."

"Sikowitz?" David repeated, not fully understanding the name. "Interesting last name."

"He's my theater teacher." Tori continued. "He's totally crazy, but in a good way. Eccentric is the more apt word to describe him."

David nodded. "Okay. I guess it suits him then."

"What are you two talking about?" Holly asked, walking into the kitchen to see her daughter and husband talking.

"School." The father-daughter duo replied.

Holly opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of water. "Ooh."

Tori's phone buzzed, causing her to flinch slightly as it vibrated against the cold granite of the kitchen island. She looked down at her phone and saw that it was an unknown number calling her.

Odd. Maybe someone had the wrong number.

She grabbed her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Tori?"

"Yes, this is Tori. Who is this?"

"It's me, Jade."

"Oh! Hi, Jade." Tori greeted, slightly surprised. Why was Jade calling her? "How did you get my number?"

"That's not important. Do you have plans for the day?"

"No."

"Great. You're coming over to the penthouse."

"What?"

"You do know where the hotel is, right?" Jade asked. "West Hotel?"

"I'm sure I can figure it out."

"I can send a car for you."

A car? God, how much money did the girl have? "No, a car is not necessary."

"Great. I'll see you soon. And wear something casual."

"Okay." Tori hung up.

"Who was that?" Holly asked.

"My classmate, Jade." Tori replied. "She just invited me to her apartment."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know. But at the same time, Jade really isn't the type of girl that's used to hearing the word 'no'."

"Spoiled?"

"I'd be spoiled too if my parents were mega rich and famous."

"What do her parents do?" David asked.

"Her mom's a supermodel and her dad owns a ton of hotels."

"What hotels?"

"West Hotels."

Holly looked up, a bit shocked. "West? Her father is Richard West?"

Tori nodded. "Yes. Have you heard of him?"

"Yeah, of course. Hasn't everyone?"

Tori noticed that her mother sounded off. What was wrong with her? "I guess. So can I go?"

"Why don't you stay home?" Holly suggested. "Sundays are our days. We cook, and watch Lifetime movies and crappy reality shows."

"I'm the new kid. I'm not in the position to turn down friends."

"Let the girl go, Holly." David said. "We can't keep her locked up in here forever. She has to make friends."

Holly sighed. "Okay. You can go."

"Great! I need a ride."

David swiped his car keys off of the counter. "I'll take you."

.

"Excuse me, this elevator is private."

Tori turned around and saw a man in a nice suit briskly walking towards her.

"What?"

"This elevator only goes up to the top three floors. Are you a guest here?" The man asked. Tori looked at his name tag. It said 'Eugene Parks'.

"No, but someone I know is."

"Okay, who?"

"Jade West. She invited me."

"Miss West?"

Tori nodded. "Yes. Do I need to verify that for you? I can call her."

"No. I'll send you up." Eugene opened the elevator door for Tori and swiped one of the three key cards he had to let her up to the correct floor.

This was such a weird elevator. There were no buttons, only a slot to swipe your key card.

The elevator dinged when it reached the floor. It opened directly into a foyer. She was instantly spotted by Jade, who was wearing a worn Yale t-shirt and yoga pants.

"New girl!" Jade exclaimed. "You're here."

"I'm here."

"Great. Come on."

Tori knew Jade's family had money, but she didn't know what to expect when she got to the penthouse.

It surpassed whatever she could conjure up in her head.

It was two stories from what she could tell so far. The foyer led into the living room, which had a large cream L-shaped couch with a ton of red and orange pillows and orange throw blanket thrown on it, a square glass coffee table, and a huge entertainment center built into the wall. Three shelves were on each side with various vases and pictures. She could see a terrace through the window with a hot tub on it.

"Are you hungry?" Jade asked. "Our fridge is fully stocked, and I can always order room service."

"Can I just get a bottle of water?"

"Yeah. You need to stay hydrated, because we have a lot of work to do, new girl."

What did that mean? "Okay."

They walked into the luxury kitchen and saw Jade's parents. Karen was standing against the island, and Richard was standing behind her. It looked like they were reading a cook book.

"You guys are old." Jade deadpanned. "Can you guys keep your hands off of each other?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "For the record, I'm only forty-five. That is not old. Richard is old."

"I'm fifty."

"Whatever." Jade pointed to Tori. "This is Tori. Tori, meet my parents, Karen and Richard."

"Nice to meet you." Karen greeted, stepping away from the island. She wiped her hands on her pants and wrapped Tori in a tight hug.

"Likewise, Mrs. West."

"Karen." Karen corrected, smiling. "No need for formalities."

Tori nodded and pulled out of the hug. Karen was incredibly tall. She towered over Tori, and she was at least six inches taller. Karen had big blue eyes and brown hair like Jade.

Richard was tall too, and intimidating. He had salt and pepper hair, smelled of Hugo Boss cologne, and wore an Armani suit. His big brown eyes didn't look too inviting, and the way he stood commanded attention. Tori could see where Jade got her larger than life presence.

"Tori is going to help me with my room." Jade said. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

Richard chuckled. "Good luck. Jade is a tyrant. She has poor Ryder up there."

"We're going to be decorating?" Tori asked.

"Yeah."

Richard's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "You better have good news for me Frank...that's not good news...no, you told me six more months, and now you're telling me nine...you aren't smarter than me, Frank, and I will not allow you to extort more money from me...if this is not done in six months, I will do so many unspeakable things to you...no, that's not a threat, it's a promise. A promise I intend to keep if you think you can fuck me over."

Karen turned around and smacked Richard's arm. "Language."

"I will fly out to Boston to oversee you finish building my hotel, and trust me when I say you do not want me to micromanage you. So you're going to be efficient, precise, and finish my hotel in a timely matter. And the only reason I am being nice to you is because my wife and two minors are in the room with me, so I will step out and be not so nice."

Richard kissed Karen's forehead and walked out of the kitchen. They could still hear his voice clearly, even though he walked out of the penthouse.

"Ignore that." Karen said. "He's a shark when it comes to business, but he's a Teddy bear in every other aspect of life."

"Okay."

Jade sighed. "Come on, new girl. We have work to do."

Tori followed Jade up the stairs and into a bedroom. "Nice room."

"I know."

Ryder looked up from Jade's closet. "Hello."

"Hi."

"I think I met you." Ryder said. "Ryder Daniels."

"Well, we at least saw each other on the first day of school." Tori explained. "I'm Tori Vega."

Ryder nodded nonchalantly, but he didn't reply. He just turned to Jade. "What am I doing?"

"Take out all the clothes. I'm going to separate them."

"Fun." Ryder rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hear lip, mister. For the next few days, I own you."

"Why?" Tori asked.

"The parents are in Hawaii for their anniversary week." Ryder said. "And I'm staying here."

"My house, my rules." Jade continued, smiling. "Just take every flannel t-shirt I have in that closet and throw it in a bag."

"That's gonna take forever." Ryder whined. "Beck has like a billion stupid flannel shirts here. Who fucking wears flannel? We live in Southern California, it's too hot."

"I don't know!" Jade snapped. "I just want his stuff gone. I am purging Beck from my life."

"Fine."

Out of the corner of her eye, Tori saw what looked like a blur of fur run into the room. She looked down. There was a tiny dog sniffing her feet.

"Aw, who is this cutie pie?"

"That's Baxter." Jade answered. "My baby."

Tori bent down to touch the dog, but he barked and ran off.

"He doesn't like strangers." Jade said.

"Oh."

Tori aimlessly wandered around the room. She spotted a silver jewelry box sitting on Jade's bed. She opened it.

It was mostly earrings and rings, but they were nice. She saw a diamond ring sitting in the pile. Black, princess cut on a platinum band. It looked like three carats.

"Nice ring."

"Thanks. Beck got it for me last year at Christmas. My parents nearly had a conniption when I wore it on my hand, so I wore it on a chain around a neck."

"Are you going to get rid of it?"

"No. It's gorgeous and it cost about one thousand dollars. That may be the one thing I keep. I'll keep everything over one hundred dollars that belongs to me from Beck."

"Deal." Ryder said. "So, the news of your one millionth breakup has spread around Hollywood."

"Hollywood?"

"The circle we run in is small, West. Los Angeles isn't as big as people make it out to be. Want to hear some of the crazy stuff I heard?"

"Hit me." Jade replied.

"He cheated with that hot sophomore, Lana."

"She's a virgin." Jade said, raising her eyebrow mischievously. "Beck wouldn't know what to do with her. First base isn't as fun when you've hit a home run."

"How cute." Ryder quipped. "I also heard you begged him to stay."

Jade cackled at that. "Please. The only time I ever begged was when I was begging my dad not to ground me after I went crazy at the mall and he had a massive credit card bill. I would die before I ever begged Beck. Who told you that?"

"Erica Bridges."

Jade's eyes narrowed. "She has the gall to call me desperate, when she's been trying to sleep with you and every other male in school for over a year."

"True." Ryder said. "I'm not that interested, but she has sent me a few interesting propositions in the past. And you should see what she wrote in my yearbook. It'd make a stripper blush. I mean, she said that she would put her-"

"Stop talking." She wasn't interested in hearing how Erica was willing to bend herself like a pretzel for Ryder.

"I have Spanish with her and Beck. She slipped him her number."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. She's really fucking aggressive, like a hawk."

"I'll deal with Erica sooner or later. What else have you heard?" Jade asked.

"You cheated."

"Cheating is for losers."

"You're pregnant and he left." Ryder continued. "After he gave you the money to take care of it."

"Tell that to all the vodka tonics I drink. And I don't need his money."

"You're crazy and he couldn't handle you anymore."

"I think that's the closet thing to the truth, Ry. I am a tad crazy."

"Why did you guys break up?" Tori asked, speaking for the first time in a few minutes. She was curious.

Jade turned around. She shrugged. "He wanted some time for himself, or some shit like that. He wants to find out who Beck Oliver is, single."

"They do this all the time." Ryder added. He got up from his spot in Jade's walk in closet and flopped down on her bed. "Fight, have sex, break up, make up, break up, fight, make up, have sex, and fight again. It's actually pretty unhealthy, but they'll probably be back together in a week."

"Our relationship isn't that dysfunctional." Jade argued, suddenly feeling defensive.

"It is. But you'll eventually get back together because you're Jade and he's Beck, and Beck and Jade are like peanut butter and jelly."

"Have you always had worry about the other girls who flirt with Beck?" Tori questioned. "Because I was with him yesterday and the girls were very aggressive."

Ryder stilled at the question. He knew that wasn't a very smart one to ask.

"Beck's had," Jade sighed as she tried to find the correct words, "fans since eighth grade."

"If I were his girlfriend-"

"But you aren't." Jade snapped. "You're just the new girl. You aren't anything to anyone in this town, so please spare me the hypothetical scenario in which you are Beck's girlfriend."

Tori flinched a little at the calm in Jade's tone as she just ripped into her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Why don't you go get me some more boxes." Jade said, standing up.

"Okay. Where?"

"Go downstairs and ask the building manager."

Tori's eyes widened with shock. Was this because of what she said? Being around Jade was like walking on eggshells, the girl made her so nervous.

"Fine. I'll be back soon." Tori stood and walked out of the bedroom.

Once he knew Tori was out of earshot, Ryder let out a snort. "You have carebear about to pee her pants."

"Good. I want her to be on guard around me. New girl doesn't get to make flippant remarks."

"Is this all a power play? A way to assert your dominance over the poor girl?" Jade just shrugged. "Why? The Powder Puff Girl isn't even a worthy adversary. You guys are not equally yoked."

"She's pretty, I'll give her that. She has that whole nice girl thing going for her. And Beck has taken an interest in her, so eventually she'll use that to her advantage. It's my job to squash whatever confidence she might have."

"You're playing a chess game by yourself, West."

Jade smirked at her god brother. "If I'm the only one playing, then I'm guaranteed a win."

"Your deviousness amazes me. I don't know if I should be proud or terrified."

"Both."

* * *

"Is Jade always so controlling?" Tori asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"Kind of." Beck replied.

"She made me clean her room and re-arrange furniture." Tori continued. "You know how hard it is to move a queen sized bed, a chaise, a desk, a dresser, and a vanity? It is very hard."

"Jade is controlling." André said, looking up from the flat screen he was fixated on. "She's controlling and she can't even help it."

"She means well." Cat added. "I think you'll get used to it."

But Tori didn't want to get used to it. Becoming Jade's lackey was not at the top of her priority list.

She stretched, leaned back on the soft couch, and yawned. The Oliver's had really comfortable furniture.

Unlike Jade, Beck lived in a house, well a six bedroom mansion nestled up in the hills, but it still counted as a house. There were no elevators and no doormen.

There was so much land. The backyard had an outdoor kitchen, including a pizza oven, a fire pit, a pool, and a hot tub. You could even see the Hollywood sign.

"What'd she do to her room?"

"What?"

"What's she do to her room?" Beck repeated.

"We did so much purging. And she changed the color scheme. It's gray and turquoise now. Does this really matter?"

"No." André cut in. "He's just a sick puppy who is still in love with his ex, and he's going to satisfy his need to know about her life by asking stupid questions like that."

"I'm not a sick puppy. I was just curious."

"Yeah." André scoffed. "Sure you were. You should just talk to Jade."

"No, we need this. We need to be apart for now."

They heard a door open. Beck turned around and saw his mother, Nora, walk into the den. She was still in her scrubs from the hospital.

"Hi mom."

"Hi baby."

Beck pointed to Tori, "Mom, this is my new friend, Tori. Tori, this is my lovely mother, Dr. Nora Oliver."

Tori smiled at the older blonde woman. "Nice to meet you, Doctor Oliver."

"I just performed a twelve hour surgery. I had to remove a very stubborn tumor from a woman's spine. I am exhausted, so forgive me for not being my usual cheery self."

"Mama Oliver is a neurosurgeon." André boasted. "And one of the best in this country."

"Was the surgery successful?"

Nora nodded. "Extremely long, but successful."

Beck smiled. "You're a rock star, mom."

"I am, aren't I?" Nora chuckled. "Where's your brother?"

"Nick is at a sleepover. Dad's still working."

"I'm not cooking tonight." Nora said. "There's money in the kitchen, so why don't you guys order a pizza."

"Will do, mom. Goodnight."

"Night guys." Nora tiredly trudged out of the den without another word.

"Your mom has a seriously cool job."

"Yeah, it is cool. But she gets way too excited talking about brains, and skulls, and tumors. Not all of it is so glamorous. You should hear some of the stories we have to suffer through."

Cat looked at the time on the television. She lunged for the remote. "André! Say Yes to the Dress is on!"

"Oh my gosh, that's so exciting!" André imitated, matching Cat's girly squeal. "We're watching football."

"Come on." Cat pleaded. "It's just a stupid pre-season game. We can switch back and forth in five minute rotations."

"No. So much can happen in five minutes."

"But this episode is special! The woman has a prosthetic leg due to a tragic car accident. She deserves the perfect wedding dress!"

"It's first and ten! Can you wait like five seconds?"

"I cannot!"

Beck rolled his eyes. He nudged Tori's arm, getting her attention. "Come with me."

They got up, leaving André and Cat to bicker. Tori followed Beck as they walked past the kitchen and headed to the backyard.

"I love this backyard." Tori said. "My parents are still trying to figure out what to do with it, so right now it's nothing but grass.

"I love it too." Beck turned on the fire pit and sat down on a chair. "It's quiet out here. It's not too quiet in a town like this."

"I used to live like two feet from the beach. I'm used to noise."

"Well we live in the hills, not on the boulevard."

"True."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

Beck nodded. "Yeah, he's three years younger than me. His name his Nick."

"Is he anything like you?"

"Hell no. We are polar opposites."

"I have an older sister, Trina. She's a freshman at the University of Miami."

"Oh yeah? What does she want to do?"

"Broadcast journalism. She wants to be an entertainment reporter, and eventually have her own talk show."

"At least she knows what she wants to do. I don't."

"You aren't alone. But we're only sixteen."

"Jade wants to work with her dad. She's so driven. She's going to go to UCLA, then the UCLA Anderson School of Management. Either that, or help her mother run her fashion empire. And she actually wants to do it, her parents aren't forcing her. And her brother is going to be a cardiologist, no questions about it. I can't see myself being a neurosurgeon. A producer like my dad, maybe. But a neurosurgeon? Absolutely not."

"I don't want to be an attorney or a cop."

"Your dad's a cop?"

"Yeah, but he wants to become a homicide detective. I don't see myself doing that."

"At least we have two more years before we're adults."

"These next two years are going to fly by." Tori pointed out.

Beck pointed to the sky. "Look, the sun is setting."

Tori looked up. From where they were, they had a perfect view of the sun. The sky was the perfect color of orange and pink, and the sun looked close enough to touch. All in all, it was gorgeous.

She looked over at Beck and noticed he was staring at her. "What?"

"You have an eyelash on your cheek."

"Oh."

Beck reached over and stuck one finger to Tori's cheekbone, pulling the long, black eyelash off. She could feel her cheeks heating up at the contact. She quickly closed her eyes, hoping that by not looking at Beck, she'd stop blushing.

He held it out for Tori to see. "Make a wish."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Make your wish."

"Fine."

Tori closed her eyes and made a wish on the eyelash. Once she was done, she blew it away.

"I hope you made a good one."

"I hope so too."

* * *

It was later that night when Jade made her way over to Beck's house, a huge cardboard box full of Beck's stuff in her hands.

Any other time, she would just use her key, but now that she wasn't Beck's girlfriend anymore that wouldn't be too appropriate. So she just rang the doorbell instead.

A few moments later, Nora answered the door. "Jade! Why hello, darling!"

"Hi."

Jade lifted the box up. "I just came to drop this stuff off."

"Oh." Nora moved over to let Jade through. "Come on in."

Jade entered the house. "Nora, I really don't-"

"I'm making waffles. Do you want one?"

"It's eight at night."

"I've been up for about forty-eighty hours. I haven't eaten breakfast since Friday."

Jade followed Nora into the kitchen. "I have some of Beck's things."

"He isn't here." Nora said.

"Oh? Where is he?"

"He, André and some new friend of his went out for Chinese food."

"Was this new friend a girl?" Jade asked. She pulled back a chair and sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes. Brunette, brown eyes, very prominent cheekbones."

"Tori."

"Tori! That's her name." Nora lifted the bowl containing the waffle batter and poured it into the waffle iron. She closed the lid. "I couldn't think of it."

"So, is it safe to assume that Beck told you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know we broke up."

Nora lifted the lid off of the waffle iron and pulled the waffle out. She repeated the process.

"Yes, my son told me about that. It's been a week. Usually you guys are back together by now."

"Yeah. I think this is a serious one."

"You know it's not cool talking to your mom about feelings, so Beck doesn't want to tell me anything. What happened?"

"We've just been together forever. We need some space."

"So does this mean that you two are going to be seeing other people, or are you guys going to stay single?"

"We're going to stay single. Just Beck and just Jade."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Jade said, looking Nora right in the eye. Who was she trying to convince? "I'm fine. I have just been keeping busy. I'm thinking of taking a kickboxing class or something."

Nora sat down across from Jade. "Okay, but how do you feel when you actually allow your brain to shut off? You're not a shark, you don't have to keep moving in fear of dying."

Jade's eyes got bigger, something that happened when she was about to start crying. She did not want to cry in her ex-boyfriend's kitchen, sitting with his mom.

"I miss him." Jade said truthfully. "I miss him more than I want to, because he broke up with me. I should be really angry at him. I should want to punch him in his Adam's apple. And I was angry at him, but now I'm just really sad. I don't have my best friend anymore and that sucks more than anything else. I miss picking up the phone and talking to him, I miss hanging out with him, and eating out at places. I even miss helping him do his math homework because he hates math."

"He's kept a solid A in math."

"Because I'm really good at math and an excellent tutor."

Nora chuckled. "That is true. And I don't care what my son thinks, you broke up with him, not with me. I still consider you to be my daughter."

"Thank you."

"I hope this means James and I can still come to your parents' anniversary party."

"Of course. Who am I to deny you that?"

"Good." Nora reached across the table and squeezed Jade's hand. "My son still adores you, you know. And if it's meant to be, it will be."

"Thank you." Jade pulled on the sleeve of her shirt and wiped her eyes. "I should probably get going. It's a school night."

"Of course. I'll walk you to the door."

"No that's fine." Jade stood up. "You have a nice night."

"You too, sweetheart."

* * *

The next morning when Tori walked into the school, she noticed everyone was grouped up in their cliques, whispering. She could feel the excited energy as soon as she entered.

She knew the people at HHA practically thrived on rumors and gossip, but it was too early in the morning for everyone to be so amped.

What was all the fuss about?

Tori spotted André walking up the stairs. "André! Wait up!"

André turned around and saw Tori sprinting towards him. He stopped walking so Tori could catch up.

"Hey, Tor. What's up?"

"Something's up. What's going on?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Of course you didn't hear, you're the new girl. Erica Bridges got suspended."

"So?"

"Tori, this is one of the best private schools in the state. We have a reputation to uphold. Students at Hollywood Hills Academy do not get suspended or expelled."

"André I've seen so many people do illegal things at this school, and it's only my sixth day. You can't possibly tell me no one gets caught."

"No one gets caught, new girl." Tori turned around and saw Jade standing there. "We're smart enough to have fun without getting caught. You have to be smart."

Knowing that the two of them were about to start gossiping, André walked off.

"What'd she do?" Tori asked.

"A few risqué pictures and text messages of hers got out." Jade said, nonchalantly. "And they ended up with Principal Chambers. She's been suspended for a month and then the disciplinary board will decide if they'll let her back."

"Oh my gosh."

"Poor girl." Jade sighed and shook her head, as if she were disappointed in Erica . "Poor, poor, _stupid_ girl. The first rule of sending a nude picture is to not include your face. Or don't send any at all if you're that amateur."

The office door opened and out walked Erica. She was accompanied by someone one could only assume was her mother. She had tears streaming down her face and her mother didn't look too pleased either.

"Erica!" Jade called and waved, hoping to get the other girl's attention. It worked. Erica looked up and noticed Jade waving her over. She obliged and made strides towards Jade.

"What do you want, Jade?"

"I'm so sorry to hear about your suspension." Jade said, faux sincerity dripping from her tone.

"Me too. I'm grounded until I'm eighteen. If I ever get a cell phone, it'll be a fucking Nokia."

"You know, my brother told me you were very photogenic and…flexible. And after seeing you with my own eyes, I have to agree. If all else fails, you'd make an excellent Penthouse model."

Erica narrowed her eyes at Jade. "Ryder showed you the pictures?"

"Of course he did." Jade tsked. "It's such a shame everyone else had to see them too."

Erica's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the loud voice of her mom.

"Erica Kiran Bridges, let's go!"

Erica turned around and walked away without another word.

Tori instantly thought back to the conversation Jade and Ryder had the previous day.

_"I also heard you begged him to stay."_

_Who told you that?"_

_"Erica Bridges."_

_"I'll deal with Erica sooner or later."_

"It was you."

"Excuse me?"

"You did that." Tori said. "You got that girl kicked out of here."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'll never fess up to that, but if I did, she had it coming."

"No she didn't!" Tori was shocked. Did Jade seriously think that Erica needed to get suspended just for flirting with Beck and spreading a stupid rumor?

Jade took a step closer to Tori and locked eyes with her. "Tori, you're new, but there is one thing that you need to know. Do _not_ piss me off. And if you do, you better pray I can't find anything out about you."

Tori took a step back, not wanting to be that close to Jade.

"Have a nice day." Jade said. She moved past Tori and walked up the stairs, heading to class.

Tori couldn't believe what just happened. She just watched a girl's life get ruined at the hands of a sixteen year old girl.

She thought back to what that Alyssa girl told her the other day. Maybe Jade West really was evil.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Oh my gosh guys, thank you for all the reviews! I swear you guys are the nicest people ever.**

**And to answer your question, no this not a Bori story. It's Bade of course. Hopefully you can all breathe easily. Have a nice night!**


	3. It's (Not) A Date

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_  
_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_  
_I want to make the best of what is left hold tight_  
_And hear my beating heart one last time before daylight._  
_Ellie Goulding – Beating Heart_

* * *

School always came naturally to Jade. She liked school, she got straight As, and was at the top of her class. While most of her peers loathed it, she embraced it.

But when it came to school, she also liked to work alone. Depending on someone else to keep your own grade was stupid, and a concept she'd never understand.

So when her English lit teacher, Dr. Collins gave them an assignment to work on—in pairs—she was kind of annoyed.

"You didn't tell me that we were going to meet up in the library."

She recognized that slight southern twang. Jade looked up and saw her partner, Nathan Philips, looking at her.

"Because I didn't."

Nathan pulled a seat back and sat opposite across Jade.

"This is a nice library."

"It should be. My dad donated five million dollars to build it. It is called the Richard S. West Library after all."

The year before, the new library debuted at the school. It was a grand two story building not actually connected to the rest of the school. The first floor was strictly books. There were desks for people to work at, huge chairs for them to sit, and there was even a fireplace. The second story was mostly computers and sound proof study rooms, so large groups of people could work on projects together.

"Well, in my defense, no one says, 'Let's go to the Richard S. West Library' now do they? They just call it the library."

"What do you want?" Jade asked.

"We do have a project to work on, Jade West." Nathan pointed out.

"I can work on it myself."

"No, I can't let you do all the work. I won't feel right."

"Fine. We have to pick a book, preferably one we've both read, and do a ten to fifteen minute analysis." Jade opened her notebook and slid it to Nathan. "Here are a list of a few books that I read over summer. Please tell me you've read one."

"To Kill A Mockingbird. Pride and Prejudice. Lord of the Flies. Lolita. The Scarlet Letter. You read the complete works of Edgar Allan Poe? Dark."

"Beck suggested it."

"What's that one called where he killed the guy for having the weird eye?"

"The Tell-Tale Heart." Jade clarified.

"Oh yeah! I really like that one."

"If I had to pick one, I'd choose The Cask of Amontillado."

"Why?"

"Because I like the plot. I'm kind of big on revenge."

"We can do the report on that."

"You ever read it?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nope, but I can read it."

"You're extremely passive." Jade observed. She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You seem like the type to win an argument, so I shouldn't argue."

Jade smirked. "Huh. You're smarter than you appear."

"Thank you. I'm more than a pretty face, Jade West. You aren't supposed to judge a book by its cover."

"Was that a lame play on words, considering we're in the library and working on a book report?"

"Yes!" Nathan smiled. Jade noticed that when he smiled, his entire face lit up, like a kid at Disneyland. "See, I was afraid it would go completely over your head."

He was really animated, which is another thing Jade picked up on. He talked with his body, not just his mouth. A dialogue wasn't complete without faces and wild hand gestures.

"Well, I know when someone is being cheesy."

"Sorry, I can't help myself. Just tell me if I'm being annoying."

"I will. You'll never have to worry about me not telling you the truth to your face."

"You're feisty." Nathan grinned. "I like it."

"Oh you have no idea." Jade took her notebook back from Nathan. "Tell me when you finish reading The Cask of Amontillado so we can get started on this project."

"Will do."

Moments later, Jade looked up from her math book. Nathan was still sitting there. "Can I help you with something?"

"Nope. Can I sit here?"

"If this is some lame attempt at flirting, stop yourself. I just got out of a three year (approximately two years, eleven months, and thirty days but who was counting) relationship-"

"You stop yourself, Jade West. I just want to sit here." Nathan shrugged. "All flirting and cheesy jokes you're subjected to will be one hundred percent harmless."

It wasn't like Jade could really make Nathan leave. She could leave, but she already unloaded her backpack and didn't feel like putting everything back. So she settled. "Fine."

Tori, who was checking out a book, spotted Jade sitting at a table. And someone else was sitting with her. She squinted to get a better look. It was some random guy from their English class. He was explaining something to Jade. And it looked like Jade was actually laughing.

* * *

"Is Jade seeing someone?" Tori asked André. He was sitting across from her, a keyboard, computer, and mixing console in front of him. They were currently in his dad's home studio messing around.

"No. She just got out of a relationship with Beck."

"Oh."

"Why do you care?" André shot back, not even bothering to look at Tori. He wasn't interested in talking about Jade and Beck. Three years of that couple left him with more than enough chatter.

"Because I saw her with some guy today in the library-"

André scoffed. "Yeah right. That library is Jade's sanctuary. She won't even let me talk to her in there, and I've been friends with Jade since pre-k."

"I'm serious. It even looked like they were laughing and joking."

"Who's the guy?"

"Nathan something. He's in my English class. I might have Music Appreciation with him, but I'm not sure."

"Nathan Philips?" André guessed.

"That might be him."

"Huh." André shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Do you know him?"

"I know of him. He seems nice. His dad owns a few restaurants out here."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Southern food. I have to take you some time because the food is to die for. It feels like you're in New Orleans."

Tori silently mulled over the information. Did Jade have a new boyfriend? She and Beck only broke up like two weeks ago.

"Moving off the subject of Beck and Jade's never ending drama," André spun around in his chair so he looked at Tori, "you want to go out with me?"

"Like on a date?"

André shrugged. "I guess you can call it that."

"I guess?"

"You've made it awkward." André said. "You've put the date stigma in your head, so now you're going to treat this as a date. That makes it awkward."

"Sorry?"

"We can just hang out." André compromised. "It doesn't have to be a date."

"Too late. You already asked me out on a date."

"Okay, I am really-"

"Sure, you can take me out." Tori said. "Why don't you take me out to the restaurant you were just raving about?"

André mulled over the request, nodded, then smiled. "Deal. I hope you have a big appetite."

"I do. I hope you have a fat wallet because I'm going to eat like crazy."

"I do."

* * *

The next day after school, instead of going straight home, Jade went to her mother's office.

Jade thought her mother's place of work was so cool. She owned the entire floor of a building and spared no expense remodeling.

Before you even stepped inside the office, the frosted glass doors were engraved with Karen's initials.

Once Jade stepped inside, people were bustling frantically around. Some were on the phone, others were holding glossy pictures, shoes were being passed around.

Everything in the office was black and white, from the floors, to the desks, down to the pencil holders.

Jade walked past everyone and made it to her mother's office. She pulled the door open and walked in. Karen was on the phone with someone.

"Now, last time we talked, you said we had a photo shoot scheduled...I understand that, but you should already be on top of this...I pay you way too much money for you to be this incompetent...one more screw up and you're fired." Karen hung up her phone and angrily sighed. "You just can't find a good assistant in this town."

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, baby." Karen greeted. "What are you doing all the way in Beverly Hills?"

"I wanted to see you." Jade answered. "I didn't have the best day."

"Trouble at school?" Karen guessed.

"Of course not, I'm Jade."

"Any catty girls messing with you? Just remember, you're brilliant, you're pretty, you have a great head of hair, and you are five-foot-nine. You're winning at life."

That wasn't what was bothering Jade either. She was probably the hugest bitch she knew and her self confidence sometimes bordered on extreme arrogance. Other moms should be giving their daughters this same pep talk.

"Today marks three years since Beck asked me to be his girlfriend. So technically it's our anniversary."

Karen frowned. "Oh, baby."

"Beck and I just avoided each other at school today. I even have his gift sitting in my closet."

"What'd you get him?"

"A watch." Jade sat down across from her mother and dramatically put her head down on the glass desk.

"I think you should talk to him. If you guys can't date, you should at least be friends."

The idea of being "friends" with the guy she had been in love with since, well forever didn't sound so good. It was torture. It was like dangling a carrot in front of a horse's face.

"Beck and I cannot be just friends."

"Why not?" Karen prodded. "You guys were friends before you started dating. Your father and I were friends as well, and look at us, almost thirty years later. We're coming up on our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! If you and Beck can just be friends again, then you guys might be able to get back together if it's meant to be."

"I'll try the friends thing."

"Good girl."

"Can we just leave? I want you to make me cookies."

Karen chuckled. "I can't leave work; I'm the boss."

"Exactly! You should be able to leave whenever you want."

"I have things to do. And daddy and I are going out tonight, so I'll make you cookies tomorrow."

Jade groaned. "Gosh, you happy couples are so infuriating. My love life is gone and you and dad still act like mushy, love struck teens."

Karen grabbed Jade's hand. "Would it make you feel better if we went to the shoe vault and tried on prototypes?"

Jade lifted her head up. "Yes."

"Great." Karen stood up and pulled Jade out of her seat. "The warehouse just sent us the best pair of red boots I've ever seen. You're going to love them."

"Are the boots knee-highs or booties?"

"Knee-highs, or course."

"Leather?"

"Suede."

"Great. I hope for the sake of my sanity, they're my size. If I can't fit them, it'll only make this day worse than it already is, and I can't handle it."

* * *

Later that night when Beck made it to Jade's penthouse. He had even used the spare key she gave him, not even realizing just how inappropriate it was now that they were broken up. He had to give it back.

He saw Jade walk down the stairs in a short silk robe and slippers. She made it all the way to the foyer without noticing him, but when she did, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Beck!" Jade's hand flew to her beating heart. "Oh my goodness, what are you doing?

"Sorry, I let myself in. Is that okay?"

"It's fine." Jade took a shaky breath and turned around. She walked to the kitchen and Beck followed. "Ryder is at the movies, and my parents are out right now, so I'm alone."

"Where'd they go?"

"On a date. They should be back in an hour, though."

"Okay."

Jade opened the large Sub-Zero refrigerator door and pulled out a water bottle.

"I actually wanted to drop something off for you." Beck said.

"What?"

"Your anniversary gift."

Jade looked up and locked eyes with Beck. "Really?"

"Yeah." Beck reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "For you."

Jade took the box out of Beck's hand. She opened the box and saw a necklace. It was a diamond encrusted cursive 'J'. "It's gorgeous. Thank you."

"Of course."

"You didn't have to give this to me."

"Yes, I did. It's yours."

"Wait just a second."

Jade ran back up the stairs. A few minutes later, she came back down with a box in her hands. "This is for you."

Beck took the neatly wrapped box out of Jade's hands. He chuckled. "You wrapped this and put a bow on it? That's not like you."

"Don't worry, the lady at the store did it for me."

Beck placed the box on the table to unwrap it. He pulled the string on the bow to unravel it and tore the wrapping paper. He lifted the lid off of the box.

It was a watch. A really, really nice and expensive, white gold Cartier Tank watch.

"You might have to take it in to get sized properly, though."

"That's fine. This is really nice."

"I know you and your dad are watch aficionados. And you can never go wrong with Cartier."

"This is great."

"I'm glad you like it."

Beck smiled. "Are you kidding? I love it." He wrapped his arms around Jade in a warm embrace.

Jade froze for a second. What should she do? Hug him back or push him away? Jade was about to try to wiggle out of the embrace when the smell of Beck's Gucci cologne hit her nostrils. God, he smelled good. Without another thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She was broken out of her daze when Beck pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Jade shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Okay."

"I was doing some thinking and some talking earlier today. Even if we aren't dating, can we at least be friends? Because ever since we broke up, I've missed my friend."

"Of course. And I've missed you too."

_Just not enough to want to get back together_, Jade thought. "So, what did you have planned for tonight? Where were you going to take me?"

"I would have made you get all dressed up, we would have went to Santa Monica, and we would've had dinner right next to the water."

Jade smiled. "Sounds like you really outdid yourself."

"I try. You're not easy."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"It's a great thing. You were constantly pushing me to outdo myself. You kept me on my toes."

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Anyway, I have to go. I just had to make sure you got your gift.

"I appreciate it."

Beck grabbed the back of Jade's head and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Happy anniversary, Jade."

Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself not to start blubbering like a baby. "Happy anniversary, Beck."

* * *

"So, I finished reading and we can officially start this project." Nathan said, walking up to Jade's locker.

Jade wasn't paying attention. She was looking at her cell phone.

"Jade? Jade, are you listening? Jade!"

Jade looked up. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Did you say something?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, I said I finished reading, so we can get the ball rolling on our assignment."

"Oh, I already started."

"Really?"

"I worked on it last night. I completed about fifty percent of it."

"Well, I'll work on the other half. Are you doing a PowerPoint?" Jade nodded. "Okay, just email me the presentation tonight."

"Will do."

"Are you okay? You seem a little down."

"I'm fine."

"And I'm really good at detecting lies."

Jade pulled her biology book out of her locker and closed it gently. "It's just some personal stuff. No big deal."

"But you're upset."

"I'll be fine."

Tori walked up behind Jade and opened up her own locker, but she didn't make her presence known.

"You want to do something?" Nathan asked.

"Like what?"

"Let's go bowling. Do you even like bowling?"

Jade's face screwed up unattractively. Bowling required wearing shoes that someone else has already worn. "Bowling? Like with rented bowling shoes?" Jade didn't _do_ rented bowling shoes.

"Yeah, you have to get the shoes to bowl."

Jade shook her head. "Nathan, I'm in love with Beck, so whatever you're trying-"

"Jade West, I am not asking you on a date if that's what you're wondering."

"Good. Because I don't want to date you. No offense."

"Some taken. But I just want to make you feel better."

"Why?"

"Because you have a pretty smile."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You're doing the whole corny, flirty thing again."

"Well, I just can't help myself."

Jade liked Nathan. He seemed genuinely nice and happy-go-lucky, like Cat. Maybe she needed a little unadulterated optimism.

"Fine. I'll take you up on that offer."

"Great. I will see you on Friday. I'm picking you up."

Jade turned around and nearly collided with Tori. "New girl! I almost didn't notice you."

"Yeah, I just got here."

"Humph." Jade hoisted her book up. "See ya around."

"Bye."

Jade walked off down the hall so she could make it to her bio class in time.

A few seconds later, Beck walked up to Tori. "What were you and Jade talking about?"

"Nothing. She was just talking that Nathan guy."

"About what?"

"It's nothing."

Beck crossed his arms and leaned against a locker. "You brought it up, so you might as well finish talking, Tori."

"He kind of asked her out and she said yes."

"What?" He and Jade only broke up two weeks ago. She had moved on that fast?

Tori decided she was going to omit the part where Jade said she was still in love with Beck. He got the gist of the story. "Yeah they're going bowling."

"Well, good for Jade." Beck bit the inside of his cheek. "I have to get to Spanish. See you at lunch."

Beck pushed himself off of the locker and walked away.

So Jade had a date. With Nathan, whoever the fuck that was. And Beck didn't like it one bit.

* * *

**So it's no huge secret that I am a ridiculous procrastinator, but I need to really buckle down. I'm in the IB Program and I have to write a 4000 word research paper/analysis. And I don't want to write it, but I do want my diploma so c'est la vie. Can someone tie me to a chair so I have no other option?**

**Anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews, R+R, and have a great day!**


End file.
